2007
During 2007, ROBLOX had a ton of history. Give or take a couple enteries. January 2007 *January 8th: 44 ROBLOXians have the Bloxxer Badge *January 9th: On this day, many things are revealed. It includes the Admin Badge, and PM history and notifications. But the most famous update was the animations that made ROBLOXians look like they were walking. *January 12th: You could now color your body to different colors, and wear T-Shirts. *January 17th: The Homestead Furniture Making Contest starts, making it the first contest. *January 20th: A Happy Home in ROBLOXia is made. *January 26th: Teams are tested, BUT not released. *January 31st: Ever went to a game before the 31st and had a spammer, or flamer? Well, on the 31st, they added the Report Abuse option. February 2007 *February 5th: The Official ROBLOX Wiki is made. *February 16th: The Update Bomb happenes. The updates include Tools, Teams, and bug-fixing. *February 17th: Copylocking is made. March 2007 *March 8th: 7 customization ideas were thought up of: Hair, Body Parts, hats and helmets, gestures, faces, shirts, and backpacks. All of those were made in the future. *March 27th: Super-Safe Chat, Image Mods, Skyboxes, and new profile pages are released. April 2007 *April 1st: ROBLOX does their first April Fools Day prank, where the blog said they were bought by Google. *April 12th: Swords, Paintball Guns, and new skyboxes are released. But the most famous update was Builder's Club. May 2007 *May 1st: More updates! Spawns, player caps, a early version of servers, and place pages are added, as weel as bug fixing. *May 3rd: Hair is tested, but fails. *May 14th: ROBUX is made. *May 21st: Miked is the richest ROBLOXian. He had 3,426 ROBUX. *May 23rd: Hats are shown in a sneak peakiyutyuytuytu *, and Clockwork joins the team. And everybody got free chicken nuggets! June 2007 *June 2nd-13th: The Domino Contest is held. The winner is Fleskhjerta. *June 13th: Wookong joins the team. Also, FFJosh, MrDoomBringer, Gamer3D, Cruss Kilderstrohe, and miked help the team. *June 14th: ROBLOX hits 30,000 members. BSpurell suggests the Veteran Badge, which was made on that day. *June 18th: ROBLOX now has 410,687 ROBUX in circulation. *June 29th: On this day, onward, there were IP Bans, and you could now sell shirts, play CTF, use RocketPropulsion objects, and experience less bugs. July 2007 *July 23rd: ROBLOX hits 40,000 members. Interesting fact: If ROBLOXia were a real country, it would rank 211th in population out of 239 countries that appear in the CIA World Factbook (Including ROBLOXia) Not bad for an online game. Once it had a million players, it would be ranked 159 out of the 240 countries. And when it had 10 million, it would be ranked 84 out of 240. So far, it has 13 million, and 5 hundred thousand players, which would make ROBLOXia 69 out of 240. August 2007 *August 2nd: Tickets are made. *August 16th: BC is released for everyone to buy. *August 20: ROBLOX hits 50,000 members. September 2007 *September 4th: ReeseMcBlox joins the Team. *September 13th: Mrs. X interviews Builderman. October 2007 *October 9th: MacgeekPRO and EXO tour the ROBLOX HQ. They come up with ideas, that can be done in 49 weeks. *October 30th: Bevels, a search bar for the catalog, and comments are released. November 2007 *November 3rd: The first ROBLOX Review is published. *November 13th: A cave caves in, and Wookong almost died. *November 14th: HolyMAC, JacobXXduel, Rombom, Sirloin and Koopa join the ROBLOX team. Also, ROBLOX has better graphics. *November 17th: ROBLOX T-shirts (and goodies) are for sale.